Moony, Mini, Padfoot and Prongs
by FallenAngelOfInnocence
Summary: CHAPTER 5 IS UP! The Marauders are at it again. But the unthinkable has happened: they've been caught! In a closet! In a girl's bedroom! Whatever will they do! CHAPTER 6 COMING VERY SOON! PLZ R&R!
1. Mini'

A/N: Hallo all! I don't own anyone except ' Mini', although I would love to have invented such wonderful characters and inspirations as Moony, Padfoot and Prongs. 

Summary: Remus, Sirius and James have been playing around again with another one of their infamous schemes and something had gone terribly wrong. Wormtail has stayed behind as a bit of a watch. This story will soon switch worlds again and I really hope you like it! PLEASE R&R!!! ( And yes, ' Mini' is singing GC's ' The Anthem'.)

" Ouch! Watch it!"

            " Get off my foot!"

            " Shut-up you two!"

            " What happened? Where the hell are we?"

            " Fuck if I know."

            Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter stood huddled together under an invisibility cloak, looking around at their strange surroundings. They were standing in the middle of what appeared to be a bedroom. There were two mattresses stacked against the wall on their left covered in black sheets and a large black duvet. The clock on the nightstand told them it was 11:37 p.m. There was a door at the far-right end of the wall before them, and a long white dresser covered in make-up, books, magazines and clothes against the wall behind them. The walls were white and covered mostly in posters. It was these that caught the attention of Remus. " Guys…"

            " What?"

            " The pictures aren't moving." Of course, he was right. Sirius and James noticed as well and all three of them realized what had happened and where they were. 

            " Ah, shit!" Exclaimed Sirius. 

            They were in the Muggle world. 

            " Great! Fucking wonderful! Bloody brilliant! Now what the hell are we gonna do?"

            " We could stop shouting for one!" Said James angrily through gritted teeth. 

            " Nice going Moony!" Said Sirius as he shoved Remus out from under the cloak and onto the ground. " This is all your fault!" 

            James threw the cloak off them and onto the bed, and knelt down to help Remus. 

            " What do you mean MY fault?" Demanded Remus as James pulled him to his feet. 

            " You said you knew EXACTLY what you were doing! You said you had STUDIED the thing and it's history to make sure everything went PERFECTLY! Now look where we are! Does this LOOK to YOU like the Great Hall?! Does it LOOK to YOU like we're re-doing our N.E.W.T.s?!"

            " Sirius! Shut-up!" Said James in a hushed angry voice. He had his left arm across Remus' chest in warning and his other arm held out at Sirius' chest, himself in the middle, ready for anything. 

            " You knew just as well as any of us the risk that you would have to take while using a Time-Turner! I DID study about it, and I DID warn you about it! So don't you DARE blame all this on ME!" Shouted Remus angrily. James had had enough. He grabbed both seventeen-year-olds by the scruffs of their necks and threw them on the floor. They both looked up at him shocked. 

            " For God's sake! What's wrong with you two?! Moony's right! We both knew the risk of using that God-forsaken thing and this is what happened! How it happened, I don't have a bloody clue! But I know this: we-have-to-calm-the-hell-down! Fighting won't solve anything! Now get up, shut-up, and shape up! We're gonna figure this out!" He turned his back on them and began scanning the room. Remus looked over at Sirius. 

            " What the hell was that?" He whispered. 

            Sirius smirked. " Don't worry. He's just pissed he won't be seeing Lily for more than a minute." James heard. In what seemed a split-second, he had pushed Remus aside, grabbed Sirius by the scruff of the neck once more, pulled back his fist and-

            They all distinctly heard a key slide clumsily into a lock and click it open. Without a word, James pulled Sirius to his feet, Remus grabbed the invisibility cloak, and they all dove inside the open closet, pulling the door shut behind them, but leaving it open a crack to avoid the bang of it closing. They huddled together on their knees and peered through the crack. They could hear laughter and voices outside the door, specifically the voice of a young woman. 

            " Okay, bye guys! Yeah, definitely! Next Friday. Okay, see ya!" 

            They heard other people saying goodbye and goodnight and then the door being closed and locked again. It seemed as though she was by herself. They heard the clang of a set of keys being thrown on a table, and shoes being kicked off. They all held their breath as the bedroom door swung open and she walked humming across the room to the nightstand beside the bed and flicked on the lamp. She pulled off her black jacket and threw it on the bed. She was tall, but not too tall, maybe a bit too thin, she had pale skin, waist length dark hair, and she was wearing a red tee with a black mini-skirt. Remus' mouth was open and James heard Sirius whistle quietly beside him. Luckily, she didn't hear. She continued to sing to herself, and proceeded with pulling off her socks. 

            " It's a new day, but it all feels old… It's a good life. That's what I'm told…" She sung quietly. They all pushed themselves as far as they could against the back of the closet as she walked over and held their breath as she opened the door. She began sliding things on hangers across the bar while continuing to softly sing to herself. " But everything, it all just feels the same…" Remus clenched his mouth tightly shut, held his nose and tried for dear life to hold in his laughter as Sirius, licking his lips expertly, leaned forwards a bit and tried to look up her skirt. Before he could get a good look, she found what she was looking for (a powder blue bath robe), turned and walked away. 

Sirius slumped back against the wall stubbornly and muttered, " Fine." James smiled. She grabbed a hairbrush off the dresser and left the room. All three boys let out long, slow, quiet breaths. They sat like this for a moment until they heard the sound of another door being closed and a shower being turned on.

" Now what?" Whispered Remus. 

" I'm thinking." Replied James. 

" How long do you think before 'Mini' gets back?" Asked Sirius.

" 'Mini?'" Echoed Remus between hushed giggles. 

" Yeah, didn't you see the tea tow-_skirt_ she was wearing?"

" Shut-up Padfoot." Said James. But even he was smiling. He hit Sirius playfully on the shoulder. Sirius laughed and the three Marauders sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the running water. Finally, James let out a long sigh. " What're we gonna do?" 

" She's still in there. We could leave now. It's the perfect opportunity." Suggested Remus. 

" And go _where_, exactly?" Asked Sirius. " 'Cause guess what, Moony? I don't think we're in Hogwarts anymore. Last I checked, we were all huddled together under an invisibility cloak in a broom closet, flipping the switch on Time, and excitedly anticipating the outcome of the best cheating method Hogwarts has ever seen. But instead, here we are all huddled together under an invisibility cloak in a bedroom closet, I'm flipping you the bird, and impatiently anticipating Prongs' new brilliant plan, which had better be good, because the water's stopped."  He was right. She had shut off the water and would be back at any moment. 

" Thank you for that, Padfoot." Said James, sounding rather impressed. " I had no idea you felt that way." He joked. Sirius elbowed him in the ribs, and he laughed. " But Moony still had a point," he continued. " We should get out of here as soon as we can. We just need to go somewhere where we can talk and not have to worry about getting caught."

" You're right." Sighed Sirius. " We should go as soon as we get the chance."

" Shh!" Hissed Remus suddenly. The three of them looked up. ' Mini' had left the closet door open, so they had a clear view, much to Sirius' enjoyment. She re-entered the room in her bathrobe and was in the process of towel-drying her hair. Sirius goggled and Remus and James both knew he was simply praying for her to come over again so he could try to sneak another peek. She tossed her towel onto the dresser and opened a drawer. She pulled out what appeared to be a small pair of white underwear. Sirius looked as though he'd just broken into Gringotts and gotten away with it. They watched as she slipped them up past her slender thighs without removing her robe. She began to reach for the belt tied around her waist and all three knew what was coming. Remus and James quietly turned themselves to face the wall and each put a hand across Sirius' eyes. 

" Aw, c'mon!" He said, just below a whisper. 

" No." Replied James. Neither him nor Remus removed their hands. Sirius silently broke into a long though quite amusing thread of cursing and swearing. After a few seconds, Remus peered over top of Sirius' head at James, who was doing the same. They both smiled mischievously and Remus nodded his head towards the door, placing a finger to his lips and shooting a quick glance at Sirius, who was still rambling on about shoving pinecones in obscene places and growing trees. James nodded in silent agreement and both boys slowly turned to look out of the closet. 

' Mini' had her back to them, but she had now removed her bathrobe and was in the process of fiddling with what looked quite like a sport bra. _Padfoot would know, _thought James with a smile. ' Mini' was extremely thin. Not thin as in she had an eating disorder and was starving herself; also not thin as in she was constantly at the gym. She seemed thin as in she was active and athletic. 

James' attention was briefly distracted when he caught Sirius saying something that sounded suspiciously like " Lily" and " broomsticks", but he decided it was best if he ignored it. He turned back to ' Mini', who now had her bra on, and was rummaging through her drawers again. Remus was so caught up in their sneak preview that he didn't notice that his hand was beginning to move away from Sirius face. Before he could get it far enough away for Sirius to see anything, James quickly and silently reached over Sirius' head and jabbed Remus in the shoulder. Remus looked at him, annoyed, and James nodded at Sirius. Remus realized what he meant and quickly replaced his hand. When they looked up again she was already in a white tee and was halfway into a pair of black pajama bottoms. She tugged them up and tied the drawstring before resuming with brushing her hair.  

James nodded at Remus and the two boys removed their hands. " About time." Muttered Sirius. James and Remus exchanged a quick glance and then turned, smiling, back to look at ' Mini.' She was lying on her bed with a book propped open on her stomach. James looked at the others. 

" Now?" He mouthed. The other two exchanged a glance and then nodded in silent agreement. As quietly as they possibly could, they slowly rose to their feet and began to silently make their way out of the closet. They crouched a bit to make sure their feet were covered and as quiet as was allowed possible, tiptoed across the room to the door. They were nearly there. Just a few more steps. Three more steps… Two more… One…

Remus stepped forward a bit too far and caught his ankle around Sirius' and before any of them knew what was happening or could stop the inevitable, he tripped and fell to the floor, slipping out from under the invisibility cloak. He hit the floor with a distinct _thud. _

' Mini' jumped out of the bed to her feet and threw down her book in one swift movement. She backed up against the dresser and stared in horror at the young man who had just fallen out of thin air. 

Remus quickly looked at the spot where he assumed James and Sirius were still standing and everyone in the room heard Sirius' exasperated and annoyed voice:

" Ah, shit!" 


	2. What the?

A/N: This is the second chapter of Moony, Mini, Padfoot and Prongs. Thank you to my three reviewers: InuyahsaApprentice, vampire*chic, and last but CERTAINLY not least, cinderella200! Oh-no! The Marauders have actually been caught!!!! What WILL they do?! Find out! Lolz. I won't continue if you don't review so PLEASE review!!!! Thanx! (Also the descriptions of the Marauders are how I always pictured them when they were in school. Like Sirius' hair. That's just how _I _pictured it. You can picture whatever you want. And if the descriptions are incorrect, like hair and eye color, please let me know. Thanx!)

Chapter 2: What the-?

            " Ah, shit!" 

            " AAAAHHHH!!!!" 

            ' Mini' screamed and jumped up onto her dresser in a sitting position. First off, a boy had just fallen onto her floor out of thin air. He was very cute, she had to admit, but he had simply appeared nonetheless. Secondly, she was now hearing bodiless voices. 

            _That's the last time Hayden ever talks ME into seeing a horror movie! _She thought. 

            She looked from the boy to where the voice had come from and back again. Maybe she was dreaming. That was possible right? I mean, she had just seen a rather terrifying movie, this could just be the after affect. Oh, who was she kidding? She had quite enjoyed the movie, along with many other horror films, and this young man was definitely real. 

            Her attention was caught by what seemed to be _two _bodiless voices bickering. She was able to catch: " Idiot!" " …ankle…" " …no use…" "…take it off…" " …funny…" " Shut-up." 

            Then, two more boys suddenly appeared out of thin air. They were quite good-looking as well. _Maybe this **is** a dream… _she thought mischievously. She couldn't help it. Three extremely hot young men had just appeared in _her _room. Then again, if she wasn't dreaming, this was definitely weird. 

            She found her voice. " K, who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in my room?!" She asked quickly. Besides their good looks, she was still frightened beyond belief. 

            One of the dark haired boys who had just appeared smiled broadly and looked at his companion who had just arrived as well. " I like her." 

            The other dark haired boy elbowed him in the ribs. 

            " Ow!" Exclaimed the second boy as he smacked the third boy's shoulder. The third boy punched him in the arm. The second boy cuffed him in the back of the head, sending his glasses askew. The third boy then kicked the second boy in the back of the leg. 

            She watched all this in great confusion. What the hell was going on? She slid her legs silently back onto the aqua colored carpet and leaned against the dresser with her arms folded across her chest. Why the hell were they fighting? 

            The second boy grabbed the third boy by the shoulders and pushed him onto the ground. The third boy grabbed the second boy's shoulders as well and attempted to push him off. The second boy grabbed the collar of the third boy's shirt and proceeded in banging him on the floor like a dummy. The third boy grabbed the second boy's shirt collar as well and started pulling him left and right. 

            She chanced a glance at the first boy. He was sitting cross-legged now, his chin resting on his left hand and he was tugging at the frays in her carpet with his right hand. He looked quite bored. She assumed the two dark-haired hotties did this on a regular basis. She cleared her throat.

            Remus looked up at ' Mini.' She nodded towards Sirius and James. He looked at them. Sirius was on his back on James with his arms wrapped around James' left leg, and James had his arms wrapped around Sirius' neck. Remus rolled his eyes. He pulled off his right shoe and winged it at the other two Marauders. It hit them and they both looked up at Remus. He nodded at ' Mini.' They looked at her and Sirius quickly jumped off of James and both boys stood up. Remus retrieved his shoe and stood as well. 

            " About time." She said, annoyed. " Now answer me: who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in my room?" 

            The same dark-haired boy snickered again, and the other dark-haired boy with the glasses looked as if he would have elbowed him again, if not for the stern warning glance from the first boy. 

            She stood waiting impatiently for their answer. She looked at each of them. The first boy as she'd thought before was very cute. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. The second boy had black hair that was parted in the middle and framed his face well, just brushing the tops of his ears. He was gorgeous, as she was quick to point out to herself. The third boy had black hair as well, but his was shorter and extremely messy. He had hazel eyes and black wire-frame glasses. He too was very good-looking. They were all wearing long black robes with white dress shirts and loose red and yellow striped ties. They seemed safe enough, but there was no way in hell she was trusting them. What do you do when a hot guy tells you to get in his car? _Unless he's got a gun, say, ' Sorry, babe,' and walk away quickly, _she thought. 

            She was pulled from her thoughts as the second boy stepped forward. It seemed as though he had been chosen as spokes-person. He looked like he knew what he wanted to say, but he just couldn't find the words. Finally he sighed. " Look, Mini (The other two snickered at the name.), this is sort of hard to explain and won't make any sense whatsoever." 

            _Did he just call me ' Mini'?_ She thought, confused. 

            " Wait!" The voice of the first boy broke her thoughts. " What if we just leave and on the way out do a Memory Charm?" He suggested. He was obviously talking to the two other boys because she didn't have a clue what he was talking about. 

            _Memory Charm?_

            " Hello, dingus! _Ma-gic! _We'll be expelled you ninny-wit!" Exclaimed the second boy. 

            Remus hadn't thought of that. Sirius did have a point. " Then what do you suggest, Prongs?" He asked James. 

            _Prongs? Wuthafuck? _

" I dunno, Moony. I'm out of ideas." 

            _Moony?!_

            " Whoa! Dudes! This is getting really weird! Magic? Memory Charms? Prongs? Moony?" She finally voiced her confusion. " And who the hell is ' Mini?'"

            The three boys exchanged nervous glances. Finally the first boy spoke. " Alright, I know I'm going to regret this," he sighed, " but we're not from your world." 

            She just looked at them. Their faces were perfectly straight without a trace of amusement or joke. That is, until the second boy burst out in uncontrollable laughter, causing everyone to jump. 

            " Did you see… the look… on her face… when… when he said… when he said that!" He gasped between howls of laughter. 

            " Shut-up, Padfoot!" Said the third boy, exasperated. " This is serious! We have to find our way back to Hogwarts before Dumbledore catches us. Or worse…"

            " Snape." The first boy finished his sentence. 

            _Dumbledore…? _She was lost. Plain and simple. She didn't have a bloody clue what they were talking about. " Prove it." She said suddenly. She marveled at her own courage. 

            They all stared at her in surprise. " What?" asked the third boy. 

            " Prove that you're from another world." She said firmly. " I don't know where you come from or who you are, but here boys appearing out of thin air is considered slightly odd. Your explanation of being from another world just makes you sound nuts, which isn't helping you much. Now prove to me that you're from another world, or get the hell out of my apartment." 

            The boys didn't know what to say. The second boy suddenly waved and turned on his heal to leave. " See ya!" He said brightly. The third boy grabbed the back of his robes and stopped him. 

            " Where do you think you're going?" He asked. He sounded as if he really didn't want to know the answer. 

            " I'm getting the hell out of her apartment." He said with mock enthusiasm. " She said prove it or get the hell out. We can't prove it without using magic, and if we use magic, we'll be expelled." He explained. 

            The other boys sighed as if this was obvious. " No shit," said the third boy, " we know that, but what else are we gonna do? We haven't got a clue where we are."

            " Point taken, Prongs, but I'd rather get lost than expelled."

            " Point taken, Padfoot, but I'd rather have a home to go back to than none at all." Replied the third boy through clenched teeth. 

            " How about your names?" She interrupted. 

            They looked at her again.

            " I'm Remus." Answered the first boy reluctantly.  

            The second boy stuck out his hand and grinned. " Sirius." She didn't take his hand. 

            " James." Said the third boy quietly. 

            " We really do come from another world, we swear. It's just that we can't prove it to you. It's too risky." Explained Remus. 

            " Wait a minute…" mumbled James as though thinking out loud. 

            " What?" asked Sirius. 

            James looked at him and Remus. " If we flip the Time-Turner we're supposed to go back in time, right?" He asked. 

            " I think they established that about a thousand years ago, but go on." Said Sirius.

            James ignored him and continued. " Then that would mean that if we went back none of this ever happened, right?" 

            " Right…" answered Remus, following what his friend was saying. 

            _Glad one of us can, _she thought, annoyed. 

            " Then if we did magic _now_, when we get back, it technically would never have happened, right?" 

            " Right!" Exclaimed Remus happily. " You're absolutely right, Prongs! None of this would have happened, including any magic we do!"

            " I never thought of that…" Said Sirius, more to himself. 

            " I think we established that." Smiled Remus. James smiled as well. 

            " Okay, now that that's settled, we can prove ourselves!" He said happily. He sounded quite proud of himself. He walked past ' Mini' and switched off the lamp. 

            " What are you doing?!" ' Mini' demanded, sounding almost panicked. 

            " Just watch." Was all he said. She heard him whisper, " _Lumos!_" And there was suddenly a small beam of light protruding from the end of a fancy piece of wood he was holding. He saw the look on her face and said quickly, " Wand," and indicated the thing in his hand. 

            She didn't seem impressed. She simply folded her arms again. " You can do that with light bulbs." She said dully. 

            James frowned and turned on the lamp again. " _Finite Incantatum!_" He said, and the light on the tip of his wand went out. He was quiet for a moment. He seemed to be having an inner battle with himself, like he was deciding whether or not to do something. Finally he took a deep breath. " Okay," he sighed, " how about this." He raised his wand again and said loud and clearly: " _Serpensortia!" A long black snake slipped from the tip of his wand and landed with a soft _thud_ on the carpet. _

            ' Mini' screamed. 

            She jumped up onto her dresser with her knees up. Her big pale blue eyes shot from the teeny-tiny closed point of James' wand and then to the black snake hissing and coiling itself about on her bedroom floor. There was no way that snake had actually been _inside that wand. It was too big to ever squeeze itself in. __This is real… she thought, terrified. _

            Sirius saw the wide-eyed look of realization spread across her pale face and stepped forward, pulling out his own wand. " _Finite Incantatum!" _He said loudly, and the snake disappeared in a wisp of smoke.  

            James looked at him. 

            " It was freaking her out." He explained. 

            James nodded. 

            " You believe us now?" asked Remus. 

            After checking every inch of her room that was in sight she slipped her feet reluctantly off of the dresser again. She looked at Remus and nodded slowly. The boys all sighed with relief.   

            " Th-there's no way th-that that s-snake came out of th-that wand tip on it's o-own." She stammered. 

            James nodded. " It was magic." 

            ' Mini' quietly sat on the end of her bed cross-legged. " Well then," she said quietly, " how did you get _here_?" She asked looking up at James. 

            He quickly explained how they were going to use the Time-Turner and showed it to her. 

            " So this little hourglass thing was supposed to make you go back in time to cheat on your exams, but somehow you ended up switching worlds instead. Does that mean that this happens to be a malfunctioning Time-thingy?" She asked when he had finished. 

            " Seems that way." Answered Remus. 

            ' Mini' nodded her head, a somewhat satisfied look on her face. " Cool." 

            She had been talking with the boys for about a half an hour since the snake incident and was starting to feel more comfortable around them now that she knew they were telling her the truth. 

            " Anyways, we have to get back to our own world. I think the only real way of doing that is to risk flipping the Time-Turner again." Said Remus. 

            " Your right," said James. " There's really no other way." 

            " I guess we should just go then." Said Sirius heavily. The other two nodded and James grabbed the invisibility cloak ('Mini' had found this very cool). Remus pulled out the Time-Turner again. He placed the long thin golden chain around all three of their necks and James threw the invisibility cloak over them, making them all disappear. Just as Remus was about to flip the little golden hourglass, they heard 'Mini' cry:

            " Wait!" 

            Remus stopped. James tugged on the cloak so that they're heads were only visible. 

            " What is it?" He asked.

            _What am I DOING?! _She thought angrily to herself. She looked up at the boys' heads that were all looking at her confused. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them again, her brown eyeliner making them look almost magical themselves and found her voice. " I-I wanna come with you." She couldn't believe what she'd just said any more than they could. 

            " What?" Asked Sirius, just above a whisper. 

            " I want to come with you." She said again. _What AM I doing?! _

            " B-but you can't. You just…can't." Said Remus, obviously confused. 

            " Why would you want to?" Asked James. 

            " Hello!" She said, as though the answer was obvious. " You come from another world! And a magical one at that! I wanna come with you and see your world! Do you have any idea how awesome that would be?" 

            Sirius looked stunned. " She's insane." He said quietly. 

            " I beg your pardon?" She demanded. 

            " Nothing." Said Sirius quickly, looking away. 

            " But where would you go? What would you do?" Asked James. 

            " I dunno. Never mind. It was a stupid idea." She said, looking at the floor. 

            " Maybe she could come." Said Sirius suddenly. 

            " What?" Asked James and Remus in unison. 

            " Maybe sh-"

            " We heard you!" Said James, annoyed. " But what the hell would we say? ' Oh, Professor Dumbledore, we had no idea! She must've followed us home!'" He said with mock innocence. 

            " He might believe us if we say she followed Sirius home." Smiled Remus. James shot him a warning glance that only made him grin broader. 

            " Wait a minute!" Said Sirius, causing everyone to jump. 

            " What?"

            " I know where she could stay!" Said Sirius excitedly. 

            " Where?" Asked Remus and James together, their voices full of what could have been angry confusion, though they didn't seem angry at all. 

            " That secret room! The one that appears when you need it most and its always got exactly what you need in it!" 

            " Hey, he's right!" Smiled Remus. 

            " Moony!" Said James. 

            " Well he is! She could certainly stay there! She'd never go hungry or anything, because it always fills itself with everything you need at the time!" 

            " I can't believe you're actually considering this!" Said James, his voice becoming unnaturally high. 

            " Why not?" 

            They all looked up as 'Mini' suddenly spoke. 

            " Are you crazy?! What if you're caught?!" demanded James. 

            " Who says I will be?" She asked. 

            James spluttered at this and Sirius smiled. 

            " See? She'll be fine." 

            " Okay, how about this," said 'Mini', " I'll go with you and hang out for _one night_ and then you guys can flip that little Time-thingy again and bring me back home." 

            They seemed to actually consider this. Even James, to her surprise. 

            " Think about it," she went on, " you guys said you were like the major pranksters at your school, Frogwarts-"

            " Hogwarts." They said together. 

            " Whatever, but then wouldn't this be something huge for you? You snuck a girl from another world into your school and kept her there for one night!" She said. She knew she was getting somewhere just by the twinkle in their eyes. 

            " That would be a hell of a graduation story." Said Sirius. Remus nodded. 

            'Mini', Remus, and Sirius all looked at James in silence. 

            " Fine!" He said, exasperated and rolling his eyes. He had also shown his exasperation by throwing up his arms, because the invisibility cloak fell off of them fully and crumpled in a pile of silver on the floor at their feet. 'Mini' was quite relieved to see them in one piece again. She smiled and jumped up once, clapping her hands. 

            " Yes!" 

            " But you have to stay hidden!" Said James sternly. 

            She nodded eagerly. 

            " And you can't tell anyone what you've seen already, or what you're about to see!"

            She nodded eagerly again. 

            " And you can't-"

            " I think she gets the point, Prongs." Smiled Sirius. 

            James closed his eyes, as though praying for patience. " Alright," he sighed, " let's go." 

            'Mini' ran to the closet and grabbed a pair of black runners. She quickly pulled on a pair of socks and slipped on the shoes. She ran back to the closet and came back with a long hooded black cloak. The boys looked confused and she smiled. 

            " I was a witch at a Hallowe'en party last year. I thought maybe this would help me blend in a bit more." 

            Remus nodded and smiled. " Good thinking." 

            She smiled at him and pulled on the cloak. She stepped beside Remus and he placed what little length was left of the golden chain around her neck and James threw the invisibility cloak back over them. Because there were four of them under it now, they had to crouch a bit more than usual, but not much as 'Mini' was quite small. Remus grasped the Time-Turner in his hand. Sirius smiled and said, " Ready, Mini?" 

            She smiled back. 

            As Remus flipped the Time-Turner a certain number of times and they all felt themselves being sucked into a vortex of swirling colors, 'Mini' said, " Hey, Padfoot!" 

Sirius looked up. 

She smiled. " It's Ally." 

A/N: And there you have it! So what did you think? How about clicking that small little blue button and telling me in a review? I absolutely adore reviews and the story cannot continue without them!     


	3. Its cuz we're wearing black, isn't it!

A/N: First of all, thank you to my reviewers:

Eruantane: yes I did tell you what happens next so you had better keep your mouth shut about it Lolz. 

Cinderella200: coming from you, that is a real honor. Lolz. 

Misty the water maiden: I have written more! Yay!

BeBe: awe, thank you sweetie. I don't know about Sirius… Perhaps… * cackles * Lolz

Fiery-eyed-elf: Lolz. You may now have more.

PrincessFiona: It did end there unfortunately, but now the journey continues!

Please enjoy. I own nothing except Ally A.K.A. Mini. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling who thinks of frikking everything. Lolz. Please read and review and let me know what you think and if I should continue. 

-

-

-

-

Its cuz we're wearing black, isn't it?!

-

-

            The four teens felt as though they were falling without the rush of wind. Then the sensation ended. So did their breathing when the Marauders and Ally opened their eyes, looked up, and found themselves before an extremely large group of very angry looking Uruk-Hai. All four screamed at the tops of their lungs and flipped the Time-Turner again out of sheer panic.

*          *            *

            When their feet met the earth again, they were standing on a mound of untouched, fluffy, white snow, and the wind was howling and would most likely have blown them away, had Sirius not sneezed at that exact second and caused all four of them to fall straight through the snow and into the mound itself. 

            Remus and Ally were the first to break the surface, covered in ice and snow. Both tried to inhale and gasp for air and were rewarded with piles of snow and sleet in their mouths. James broke the surface on Ally's right, his glasses askew, lenses streaked with snow and ice clinging all over his _extremely _untidy black hair. 

            " I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say this isn't Flogwarts!" Ally hollered over the deafening winds. They were evidently on the top of a _very _high mountain.

            " Hogwarts!" Came the reply of both annoyed boys.

            " And no, this is not it!" Yelled James.

            " Where's Padfoot?" Called Remus.

            " Speak of the devil………" muttered Ally as Sirius suddenly jumped out of the snow, clutching himself tightly and exclaiming in an alarmingly high voice:

            " Shit, it's cold!"

            " I think we've established that," said James loudly as he placed his somewhat cleaner glasses back on his now bright red nose. 

            The chain of the Time-Turner had fallen off their necks when they fell through, and Remus quickly gathered it to him and stuffed it into his cloak as best he could. He pulled out his wand after and pointed it at James face. 

            James' glasses looked good as new and the snow, sleet and ice were avoiding them completely.

            " Thanks, Moony!" He called.

            Remus nodded in response.

            " Where the hell are we?" Yelled Ally. 

            " I dunno!" Called James. 

            " We should move!" Hollered Remus. " If we stay here we'll freeze to death!"

            " I have I ever told you I like you best, Moony?" Sirius said loudly, still clutching himself terribly. 

            James threw a snowball at him and got to his feet. It didn't make much of a difference. The snow still reached his collarbone. _Very well, _he thought. He placed a hand in the snow, painful as the sudden cold was, and pushed himself out. He sat on the edge of his hole and watched as the other three followed his action. 

            " Do you guys hear that?" asked Ally suddenly. They all listened. She was right!

            " Someone's shouting!" Sirius yelled, right next to Ally's ear. 

            " No shit!" She yelled back at him, hitting him with another snowball. 

            " It sounds like a man!" Shouted Remus. He was right. Whoever was yelling was definitely male, he sounded older, much older, and they were all quick to notice that he wasn't speaking English. 

            " Listen!" Called James. Everyone listened as they were told and heard another voice answering. " It sounds like that voice is coming from the wind itself!"

            " You're right!" Yelled Ally. 

            " C'mon! Maybe they can help us!" 

            " It sounds like at least one of them is below us though!"

            " We'll have to find him then!"

            Ally nodded and the four struggled desperately to their feet. They stood huddled together, certain not to make any quick movements so as to not end up four feet under once more. 

            " We should head down!" Yelled James as all four held their legs in strong stances, trying- Ally most of all- to not fly away with the mysterious voices. They all nodded in agreement and Sirius put one foot forward to start the descent-

            An unnaturally large bolt of lightning suddenly shot out from the dark sky and struck the side of the mountain beside them. _But of course………_thought James as they all fell screaming, as the ground beneath their feet gave out and sent them all flipping and flailing into the storm. 

            What seemed an eternity later (a moment or so); they were buried under the snow again, deeper than before. James broke the surface first, followed by Remus, then Ally, and last (but certainly not least!), Sirius (" Bloody buggering HELL! It-is-cold!") He received another mouthful of snow from a slightly stunned Remus. 

            They all looked before them. Popping out of the snow, of all sizes, were not two, but _nine_ people. A quick shriek from Sirius (" Christ!") showed that there was also a partially buried pony next to him. 

            " Spies!" Shouted someone behind them and they all turned to see a tall young man, wearing very thin clothes of green and brown. He had shoulder-length blond hair and his fierce blue eyes were glaring at Ally and the Marauders. In his hands was a large bow strung expertly with a silver arrow pointed directly at Ally's throat. 

            " Legolas!" Came a loud voice. The Marauders and Ally turned again, this time to face an old man in a tall pointy hat with a long gray beard. They all recognized his voice as one of the ones they had heard before. " We do not know that."

            " They can't be trusted!" Came the voice of another man beside him. Under the snow and ice, the four teens could see that he had red-brown hair that reached just past his chin and a short red-brown beard as well. He too, had a fierce look in his green eyes. 

            " If we kill them," the old man shouted, " Sauron will not be any farther ahead then before, but neither shall we. If we take them with us a ways, then we shall force them to speak and gain any knowledge we can. Then, Legolas and Boromir, your blades may taste their fowl blood." 

            _He means us, _Remus thought, feeling sick. 

            " Let us leave then," said the man the four assumed was Boromir. 

            The old man nodded and everyone pulled themselves out of the snow, the four getting seriously unwanted help from Boromir and a man they had heard called Aragorn, Legolas and the old man himself. The group started down the side of the mountain with the still unknown five in the lead with the now unburied pony, followed by the old man, James, Remus, Ally, Sirius, Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas. Boromir gave Sirius a hard shove to get him going, which he did, right into Ally, who hit Remus, who hit James, who stopped himself mere millimeters from the old man. No one fell over. 

            Ally looked back over her shoulder at the three following men and shouted angrily:

            " It's cuz we're wearing black, isn't it?!"

-

-

-

-

A/N: Well, there we go. Another chapter done. I'm getting quicker at this. :D Please review guys and let me know what you think.  


	4. Where Are We Now?

A/N: First of all I'd like to thank my reviewers:

Eruantane: Wonderfully attempted British accent!

BeBe: I'm updating as quickly as I can. I haven't been able to cuz they had to take one of my fics down cuz the summary wasn't g-rated. But it's here now!

OL9a: Lolz! Thank you very much!

Jas-TheMaddTexan: Thanx!

Jojochinto: Whatever happens, happens.

forgo10angel: I'm flattered!

chuckleseviltroll312: They are in Middle Earth and you shall have to wait and see! :D 

A/N2: Well, here it is you guys. (Finally!!!!) The Marauders and Ally are still in Middle Earth and in a lot of trouble by the sounds of things. Who is the old man? (Like you all don't know!) And what will he do with them? Find out! Lolz. I'm really sorry this took so long to get up!!!! I've been working on my novel that I'm writing and it's been taking up a lot of my time along with school cuz we're winding down to the Christmas Holidays (Yay!). So, sorry again and I really hope you guys like this one. 

PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!! THANX!!!!

~FallenAngelOfInnocence

Where are we now?

            The group finally stopped moving when the wind had died down to what would be considered a normally windy day. The sun was high in the sky, but it did nothing for the bone-chilling cold that surrounded them. They had made it to the bottom of the mountain, but some snow was still piled in large areas around them. 

            They were all seated in what could have been a circle, with the old man sitting on a mound of snow with Aragorn standing on his left, sword drawn, and another younger man who had shocked the four teenagers to no avail when he and four others had finally been pulled out of the snow and reached only Aragorn's waist in height. 

            It had taken quite a few elbow jabs by Remus and James and finally another snowball to the face from Ally to get Sirius to stop staring at the big, thickly covered, hairy feet of three of them. The fourth, they had learned, was a dwarf named Gimli. The other three were off to Aragorn's left, standing with the pony, although two of them seemed to be creeping slowly closer, excited and interested by the strange newcomers that had landed on them. They had broken into a quiet giggle fit after hearing Ally's remark about their black cloaks. All Ally had received was another bump from Sirius, who had once again been cuffed by Boromir, and she had hit Remus, who had hit James, who had once again saved himself from collision with the old man. 

            When Ally had turned around to make another smart remark, Remus and Sirius had caught James' pleading look, and Sirius had promptly clamped an ice-cold hand over her mouth and slowly shook his head. Ally had simply rolled her pale blue eyes and they had continued on their way, right after she had stared murder at Boromir.

            But now they sat on their own snow mound with Boromir and Legolas standing behind them, sword and bow at the ready. 

            The old man was sitting across from them, and was eyeing them suspiciously from under the brim of his tall pointed hat and bushy grey eyebrows. He had been doing so for the past ten minutes, in which time he had taken out and lit his pipe, and the Marauders' and Ally's bottoms had frozen themselves into total numbness. 

            Finally, he spoke. 

            " I am Gandalf the Grey, a powerful wizard."

            " Hey cool! Us t-" Remus elbowed Sirius, hard.

            Gandalf eyed them strangely, as if he were reading their minds. " What were you doing atop the Mountain?" He asked suddenly. 

            " Long story," mumbled James. 

            " You do not look as any humans I have ever seen in all my long years." 

            " They are evil!" Said Legolas angrily and they all stiffened at the sound of his bowstring being stretched, ready to fire. " They come from Mordor!"

            " Mordor?" Asked Ally, confused, all sense of fear gone as she looked all around her in every direction. " So this isn't Canada, then?" 

            " Where is this place, Canada?" Asked Boromir, suspiciously. 

            " Never mind," said Ally quietly, trying not to smile.   

            Gandalf narrowed his gaze at them, studying each of them one a time as he had done so many times before. " You say your story is a long one," he said. " We have little time, but enough. Tell it." 

            James sighed and their tale unraveled. He explained as briefly but thoroughly as he could about the wizarding world, about the N.E.W.T.s, about the Time-Turner, about hiding in the closet- which Ally wasn't too pleased about (" You WHAT?!"). He explained about being discovered, about Ally going with them, about the band of orcs, and about the mountaintop. " I assume you know the rest?" asked James in a tired voice. 

            " Indeed, I do," answered Gandalf. He stared at the ground for a few moments, puffing his pipe and the four teens sighed as they knew they were simply going to get wetter as the old wizard thought. 

            They looked around them to pass the time and Sirius and James amused themselves by seeing what sort of shapes they could make with their breath on the cold air. Remus seemed interested, but Ally was slightly preoccupied with the feeling in her poor, cold ass. Or lack of.

            " Where are you off to again?" 

            Gandalf's sudden question caused them to jump. 

            " We're trying to get back to our own time," answered James.

            " And our own world," added Sirius. 

            " I'm not sure what good may come of it," said Gandalf, staring at them with a stern glare, " but I suggest that you four travelers come with us, if only for a ways. You know not of this land, and we are traveling to many a place across it. Travel with us until you know of what you must do." 

            " Thank you," said James, relieved and happy to have a guide in such a strange world. 

            " Yes, thank you very much," added Remus, smiling along with the other three. 

            Gandalf smiled for the first time since they'd met him and rose to his feet. " Come now, we must be off." 

            Everyone rose to their feet (Sirius taking a few more tries than the others) and shook the feeling back into their legs. James noticed that Legolas was reluctant with his bow and was the last to put away his weapon. 

            They started off down the mountain and James fell into step beside Remus. " Keep an eye on Blondie, there's something about him I don't quite trust." 

            Remus nodded and the group moved on, Sirius and Ally taking up the rear. Sirius started to quicken his pace so as they could catch up with James and Remus, but Ally caught his arm. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her, confused. She wore a mischievous smile that Sirius had seen many times on the faces of his best friends and also on his own. He looked at her curiously. She slowly started to pull him in the opposite direction, back up the mountain. 

            " Follow me."

*          *            *

            The group had been walking for a good fifteen minutes. Gandalf was deep in conversation with Aragorn, the four small people that were still unknown were talking excitedly as the larger of them lead a small pony, Boromir and Legolas were talking and Gimli was throwing in his own opinion every now and then, and Remus and James were talking about their situation. 

            " I honestly don't have a bloody clue how it happened," Remus was saying. 

            " I had no idea that Time-Turners could not only switch times, but worlds as well," said James. 

            " I don't think they can," said Remus and he gave James a nervous look. 

            " What do you mean?" Asked James.

            " Well, everyone knows that Time-Turners can take you to different periods of time," Remus explained, " but no one has ever spoken of it taking people to different worlds. To be honest Prongs, I think our Time-Turner – of all the bloody ones out there- our Time-Turner has been tampered with."

            " You may be right, Moony," said James, " but how is it possible? If someone had the power to change worlds, don't you think they would have said something?"

            " Would you have?" Asked Remus seriously. 

            James looked ahead of them. He suddenly felt sick. What if they could never get back? 

            He suddenly noticed that Remus had stopped walking a moment ago. He turned around and walked to stand beside him. " What is it, Moony?" He asked curiously. 

            Remus looked around. " Where are Padfoot and Ally?" 

            James realized then that they were, in fact, nowhere to be seen. " Where'd they go?" He wondered aloud. Boromir's voice caught his attention. 

            " Has anyone seen my shield?"

            " WOO-HOO-HOO!"


	5. Quite a Whoop

A/N: Hey guys! Here is the fifth chappie! Yay! I know the last chapter was kind of short and I'm so sorry! I tried to make this one longer!! 

To my reviewers:

Eruantane: We did get to see it though. ;)

Bebe: Very interesting idea… I may use that. Lolz. Thank you. How did you know what they were doing?! Lolz! That obvious huh? Aw well. 

jack4: I have updated and I'm glad you like it!

PrincessFiona: Thank you! This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but aw well. Thanks again!

jojochinto: Too bad for you! Lolz! Merry Christmas to you too!

Whew! Anyways…

I am changing the plot line of LOTR a bit to make it work for my story!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except Ally of course. :D 

Ch 5

Quite a Whoop 

            " WOO-HOO-HOO!"

            Everyone whipped around to look back up the mountain just as Ally and Sirius flew past them down the mountain- _on _Boromir's shield. 

            Sirius sat inside, knees up and toes on the edge, Ally between his legs with her own knees bent and her own toes in front of her on the edge of the shield. Both were clutching the shield edge on either side of them, their knuckles white. Their hair flew out behind them and their eyes watered with the speed and cold air. Snow flew up behind them as they sped past the group.

            Gandalf's eyes were huge and he was leaning his full weight on his staff as he watched them fly down the mountain. The other travelers stopped dead in shock, their own eyes bugging out of their heads.

            All but Remus and James. 

            James dropped his head and closed his eyes in what appeared to be exhaustion. Remus spun on his heel, throwing his arms up in the air (" For the love of Godric!") and letting them fall back down and slap against his thighs. 

            Sirius and Ally were definitely gonna reach the bottom first.

*          *            *

            The shield and its cargo were finally able to break. Well… sort of. In a way… Fine. They hit a rather raised snow mound, which sent both shield and riders careening into the air. 

            Ally hit first, landing face down in a large pile of fluffy snow that cushioned her small frame quite well. She lifted her head and shook the snow out of her face just in time to see Sirius land flat on his back about fifteen feet away. 

            " Ooh! Ouch!" She muttered to herself as she pushed herself up with her arms. Part of her felt bad for smiling because Sirius could be hurt, but then part of her just really didn't care and found the entire situation bloody hilarious. 

            " Holy… fucking… Hippogriffs!" The wheezy curse was that of Sirius and it was all Ally could do not to drop to her knees in uncontrollable laughter. She stumbled over to him just as he attempted to push himself up on his elbows. He promptly fell back again but did not give up. A moment or so later, he was in a considerable sitting position and Ally was kneeling in the snow next to him, her smile refusing to miss the action. 

            " Everything alright?" She asked cheerfully. 

            Sirius rubbed his back a bit but nodded. 

            Ally continued to smile. " Nothing broken?" She asked. Sirius shook his snowy head. " Everything feels relatively normal?" Sirius nodded. " Nothing sticking out that shouldn't?" Sirius shook his head. " Still got all five limbs?" 

            Sirius snorted and it was all the permission Ally needed to fall over backwards with laughter. 

            Sirius laughed with her and watched her until she closed her eyes while she laughed, before promptly grabbing the front of his robes, pulling them open, checking, and sighing with relief as he smiled and fell backwards himself to enjoy the hilariousness of the moment. 

            _Still got all five. _

            He looked up the mountain and about halfway up saw a cluster of dark specks moving slowly in their general direction. He fell back down again. _We definitely made it to the bottom first. _

*          *            *

            " Bloody hell, Padfoot! What was that?!" Demanded James when the rest of the group finally reached the bottom of the mountain. 

            " I think it was a shield," Sirius answered honestly as he helped a giggling Ally to her feet. They hadn't stood for a good twenty minutes while they'd waited for the others to catch up. It probably would have taken a lot longer had James not gotten fed up and finally pulled out his wand and used a bit of fire to melt them a decent path. 

            " Where _is_ my shield?" Asked Boromir. 

            " I think it's over there," said Sirius, turning around and pointing off to a brown dot among the pure white snow about a hundred yards or more away. When the cruel hand of Gravity had caught them, the shield had hit after Sirius and slid along the snow and ice for a bit before the sometimes-no-fun-force-of-friction halted it to a stop. 

            Boromir shook his head in disbelief and started off after his shield. 

            " I have never seen such speed of mortals," said Legolas. James thought his voice held a tint of awe. " It was as though you were flying." 

            " That may not sound as far fetched as you think," said Sirius as he unconsciously rubbed his surely bruised bottom. 

            Ally let out a short laugh before clapping a hand to her mouth and trying once more to regain her composure. 

            " You should know," said Gandalf suddenly, not bothering to hide his smile, " that we have many enemies in our world at the moment, for our journey is not a pleasing one to some. Therefore it is best to not hoot and holler at this time." He winked at Ally and she simply smiled back. He brushed past them and started to walk their journey's path once more, Boromir (having retrieved his shield), Aragorn and Gimli falling into place behind him as he went. 

            Two of the other small folk smiled at Sirius and Ally for a moment before following the rest of the group. The other two, the same two that had laughed at Ally's black robes comment atop the mountain, walked up to them, an unhidden excitement burning in their eyes. 

            " Can you show us how to do that?" Asked the smaller of the two in a hushed hyper voice. The other nodded enthusiastically, his smile seeming to be as wide as it could go.  

            " Maybe some other time," smiled Sirius. He half expected them to be disappointed, but they simply continued with their nodding and went to join the rest of the group. 

            " They shall hold you to that," said Legolas with a smile. He nodded once at Ally- who kept her smile and felt her cheeks grow hot- and then he too joined the walking group. All that stood now were Ally, Sirius, James and Remus. 

            Ally was still smiling but she had a bit of a confused look in her eyes. " I wonder why Gandalf winked at me like that," she thought aloud. 

            " Well that was quite a whoop you gave going down the mountain," laughed James.

            " Yeah, really, Ally," agreed Remus with a wide grin. 

            Ally snorted, trying to hold in her new wave of laughter and Sirius' cheeks grew at an alarming rate to a bright red- probably from the cold. 

            " We should go then, eh?" He suggested quickly and spun on his heel to catch up with the others at a speed no one but himself and Ally would ever understand the reason for.  

*          *            *

A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter wasn't longer, but at least it's up. I'm adding a bit quicker now that the CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS HAVE STARTED!!!! WOO-HOO-HOO! Lolz! Anyways, sorry it couldn't be longer, and I know there isn't much of a story line yet, but I promise the next chapter WILL be longer and full of action as I know you can probably guess where they're headed next in Middle Earth. Lolz. 

So sorry once more and PLEASE review it! The more reviews the more chapters!


End file.
